Living to See Another Day
by Soomin
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was set to win another gold medal in the upcoming Grand Prix series. Living Legend Yuuri Katsuki has just announced his retirement. Viktor skates his idol's last routine in his honor, hoping to get the closure he desired. He was not expecting the man of his life to appear asking to be his coach.
1. The Legend is Dead

Viktor Nikiforov was someone who lived to continuously rise above the occasion and surprise the world with his skating ability. It was something he has done for two years now, as proven by the numerous gold medals decorating his flat right now. Reporters have asked what his ultimate goal for skating is, and he had always typically answered to be the very best. However, that was not necessarily true. There was someone waiting at the top, and he did not intend to keep him waiting for much longer.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Yuuri Katsuki felt he waited long enough.

"Oi! Viktor! We're heading out dinner together. Grab your stuff, and let's go!" Yuri yelled. Viktor didn't bother to acknowledge him. Instead, he chose to ignore his junior and skate lazily around the rink. He sighed dramatically for an added effect. If he ignored Yuri long enough, the boy will eventually leave.

"Oh just leave him be Yura. He hasn't been the same after Sochi, and now that Yuuri Katuski is retiring, you can't really expect him to bounce right back up," Mila explained, her tone light but laced with concern. He could always count on Mila for being understanding. All he wanted to do was sink back into his bed after practice and watch a couple more hours of Yuuri Katsuki's skating. Was that so much to ask?

"What does he even see in that pig anyways? I mean, his step sequences are decent enough, but that last performance was horrible! Are you telling me that an idiot like that can take the title of "Living Legend?" Yuri scoffed. "If you ask me, all the guy was good for was being a placeholder for when a real legend comes to the scene."

"He just had some nerves," Viktor insisted, finally turning his back to face the younger skater.

"We all have nerves Viktor," Yuri objected. "How we deal with stress and pressure is the difference between graphite and diamonds."

Viktor hadn't even realized he was skating towards Yuri until he was pinching the boy's face tightly in his hands. To Yuri's respect, he wasn't quivering at the sight of an angry Viktor. It was hard to get Viktor like this, but once he was angered, very few things can calm his temper. Before anything could erupt, Yuri swatted his hand away and grunted. Viktor didn't bother hide his smirk: it looked like Yuri had the decency to at least look disturbed.

"Let's go Mila. We'll leave you and your heartbreak to yourself," Yuri finished lamely and left without another word. Mila looked at both of them with a face of conflict. Her look of concern for Viktor was sweet, but this was a pain he wanted to face alone. Viktor shooed her playfully and smiled back when she waved farewell. Viktor waited for the thundering boom of the rink doors closing before he exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He skated back to the center to the ice and came back to his previous thoughts.

"Yuuri Katsuki," he muttered under his breath and lazily skated around the rink.

The announcement came out a week ago, and Viktor wasn't the same since. He wasn't the same since Sochi, but announcement that Yuuri Katsuki would not be returning to the ice skating scene this year was enough to keep Viktor bedridden for at least three days. It was only at Yakov's insistence that he made it to the rink after day four. The mood at the rink noticeably soured though as Viktor's usual good mood had disappeared with Yuuri Katsuki's skating career.

Viktor cursed himself: if only he wasn't such an idiot during Sochi. A photo? Of course, why would Living Legend Yuuri Katsuki want a photo with him? Especially after coming sixth place? Viktor leapt in the air for a triple axel, Yuuri's favorite jump, and sighed.

Where had it all gone wrong?

The Sochi Grand Prix was culmination of the better part of twenty years of training, fruitless prayers, and old fashioned luck. Viktor Nikiforov had taken the skating world by storm with being the first athlete to perform a quadruple flip and breaking his personal skating records countless times in the last few years. Of course, it was only last year that he broke the record of the famous skater, Yuuri Katsuki.

A black sheep from Japan, Yuuri Katsuki was a gifted skater with the ability to make music with his performances. According to Viktor, who was normally right with these kinds of things, his step sequences were near god-like and his jumps were phenomenal. Not to mention his unlimited stamina, Yuuri Katsuki was at a level that Viktor could only dream of attaining.

Viktor wasn't ashamed to admit that he had fallen in love with Yuuri when he was starting out. He watched one of his first performances on the television at his local rink and loved how his hair flowed, and his body moved majestically with the music. It was like watching art being made. It was after that day that Viktor decided he wanted to be a world famous figure skater. After making his name known in juniors, Viktor eagerly rose in the ranks of the senior division to one day skate with his idol. It took a lot of time and pleny of good luck charms and prayers to get in the same pool as Yuuri, but he was finally able to do it last year at Sochi.

The competition was looking very tough, but it was something Viktor was used to. Years of tournaments have prepared him for that. His confidence shined as he winked at the cameras. His skill peaked at the Free Skate performance. Viktor finished first – his second Grand Prix gold medal. The moment couldn't have been more perfect for him.

Yuuri Katsuki had finished dead last with the lowest score of his career.

News outlets criticized his form – saying the skater must be reaching the age where his body was beginning to fail him. Former skaters were cited that Yuuri was no longer the legend he used to be. They criticized his wrinkles and dying stamina and theorized whether or not Yuuri had suffered a major injury during practice. A blog Viktor used to follow even said that they saw gray hairs peeking out during his performance.

Everyone seemed convinced that Yuuri Katsuki was dead. However, no one other than him seem to notice the music flowing from Yuuri's body.

After the competition, Viktor hadn't cared that Yuuri wasn't in best form. Everyone had rough days. It was just bad luck that Yuuri's landed on the Grand Prix. Regardless, Viktor was riding a high from his victory and the fact that he was within fifteen feet of THE Yuri Katsuki, and he kind of _needed_ a photo with his idol that he may or may not have been crushing on for some time now. Weeks after confrontation, and Viktor could still remember Yuuri's exact expression of dread and pain.

"A commemorative photo Viktor? He must think that you're a bigger asshole than that JJ guy," Viktor muttered to himself and stopped himself in the middle of the rink. He rubbed his face and tried to think things through.

All Viktor wanted in his life was the chance to skate on the same ice as his idol – the person who inspired him to be who he was today. Someone who didn't care if he won gold, silver, or bronze, but instead wanted to show the world the beauty of ice skating. His journey to the top was lonely, but he knew that the end had at least one person waiting for him.

"And then I just had to rub salt in the wound, didn't I. What does Yakov always say? 'Don't get too ahead of yourself Vitya. You're just going to shoot yourself in the foot Vitya. What the hell does that Katsuki kid had that you don't Vitya. Don't meet your heroes Vitya. Always listen to me Vitya.' Ugh, the one time you don't listen to Yakov, am I right?" Viktor groaned as he skated to the edge of the rink and sighed.

He was getting tired of all this mopping and groaning. It was a mistake, sure, but he was only human. He combed his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He needed to skate, and there was only one routine that seemed to fit how he felt right now. Viktor skated one more lap in preparation of what he was going to do.

He wasn't embarrassed to say that after its debut at Skate America, all of Viktor's free time has been dedicated to perfectly replicating this performance. If anything, it motivated Viktor to come to practice and actually enjoy Yakov yelling at him. It had been a few months in the making, but Viktor is confident that he thinks he has finally mastered it.

Skating to the center of the rink, Viktor took a deep breath and prepared himself. He raised his arm high and took a moment of silence.

"In memoriam of my idol, Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor announced to his invisible audience and fell into his performance.

There were no words Viktor had in his vocabulary that could accurately describe the music that Yuuri Katsuki skated. The man could probably do an entire routine in silence, and Viktor could probably still hear the song the routine was supposed to go to. Even now as he skated in the silent rink, Viktor could still hear the drums and strings that were supposed to accompany the piece.

From what Viktor could perceive, the performance was a story of two people stuck in the middle of a seemingly endless war. Although the two did everything they could to stay together, the war eventually pulled them apart. The two of them spent their final day together, promising that they will one day be reunited and would spend the rest of their life together. The performance then followed the story of the reluctant soldier, giving the war everything the person had and allowing the war to take what it wanted. Eventually, the war had ended, and the person returned. However, the war-torn soldier was not the same person who left: too much had been taken from him, and the person was not enough to fill the gaps. They embraced for the first time in years, but the soldier push them aside and walked away alone. The story ended with the perspective suddenly changing to the person who has waited all these years only to be rejected, crying out. The war might have taken too much out from the soldier, but the soldier had taken the other part of the person's soul with him.

Finishing the performance with a flawless combination spin, Viktor reached his arm forward in a final attempt to reclaim what he was waiting for: to get back to get the other half of his sould back and be happy again. He lurched forward, and fell to the ice as the soldier disappeared from sight. He held the pose for a moment as the song in his head faded and fell onto the ice.

Yuuri's stamina was like no other. How did the man not want to die after a performance like that?

Viktor smiled. Of course, he was Yuuri Katsuki after all.

"That… That was brilliant Viktor!" a voice cried out. Viktor immediately picked himself up.

"Georgi?" he asked, unsure why the skater had stayed behind for so long. He saw the rather red handprint on Georgi's face and flinched.

Georgi quickly wiped away a tear and blew into a tissue. "Your love for Yuuri Katsuki was just so beautiful and strong that you must have felt bewitched to skate his newest performance in his honor. It reminds me of my newest routine that I am planning that will be dedicated to Anna," Georgi commented, his eye lighting up in hope as he caressed his cheek. Viktor smiled and breathed a breath of relief. At least one of them still had hope for love in his world.

"I'm hoping that if she sees it, she'll return back to me," Georgi explained, and twirled around in glee. Viktor smiled. Between the two of them, Georgi was definitely the worse love-sick fool than he was. But if Georgi of all people could get through a bad break up and still come out this optimistic, Viktor could at least get through his crush leaving him alone on the ice. Maybe.

Viktor skated to the edge of the rink and listened endearingly to another one of Georgi's "wonderful" times with Anna. He lucked out – at least the Ferris Wheel story was only five minutes instead of the usual twenty. Viktor nodded and smiled and even gave a small chuckle at the appropriate spots, but he had heard the story so many times that he completely zoned out. He hadn't even realized the story was over until Georgi was shaking Viktor's shoulder, looking like he was asking for Viktor's approval. What for, he didn't know, but Viktor just smiled and nodded.

"I wish you the best of luck," Viktor smiled, gave a wink, and walked toward the locker room.

"Do not worry Viktor! I have it all under control. We'll both get through this together!," Georgi assured. Viktor smiled. While some of his rinkmates might see Georgi's desperation for love in his life as annoying, Viktor found it at the very least endearing. The fact that someone else out there believed in true love as strongly as Viktor was probably a good sign that the world was still spinning like it was supposed to.

Viktor paused as he was about to leave the rink. The world was still spinning. People walked. Children played. Yuuri Katsuki had retired.

Viktor was still alone.

And everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Viktor pushed the doors and made his way to the apartment.

His flat was personally furnished by his mother. The artwork was provided by his father. The numerous books he had around were his own personal touch. Viktor liked to think Makkachin's way of throwing her toys around the room to ensure Viktor tripped over them the following morning was her way of making her mark on the flat. As Viktor unlocked the door and breathed in the too stagnant air, he wondered at what point was this flat supposed to finally feel like home.

"Makkachin!" Viktor called out, squatting down to greet his over-excited poodle. He was eternally glad that his parents had allowed him to bring his poodle back from home. He wasn't sure he would survive all alone is this far too large flat. Taking a moment to appreciate his friend, Viktor stood up and walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

As he cooked, Viktor wondered how his rinkmates were faring appeasing to the youngest of their group. He knew from experience that Yuri was a picky eater and would probably drive the group all around St. Petersburg just to find a place that suited his tastes. He chuckled as his rinkmates probably didn't know that Yuri could be sated with anything with meat. It's just forcing the kid to actually sit down and eat that was the difficult part.

His phone vibrated on the counter away from him, and he smiled. According to his estimates and the time it took before an SOS was sent to him, it was probably Mila. Putting the stove onto low, he placed the lid over the pot and reached to grab his phone. Makkachin whined beside him.

"I wonder how far Yuri has driven them this time," Viktor chuckled. The last time he went out with his rinkmates, Yuri insisted that the best restaurant in the city was this hole in the wall that apparently went out of business three months ago, but Yuri insisted that it was still there. They drove around for hours looking for it before one of them got fed up and decided that they were going to host the group for dinner.

He was so excited at the prospect of a home cooked meal that Viktor promised Yuri to work with him personally the next day if he would just shut up about the restaurant. The team cheered at Viktor's brilliance and all drove to Mila's house for dinner. Viktor couldn't help but smile as he remembered the night fondly. He hadn't return home until late that night, but in the rare moment of happiness, Viktor couldn't bring himself to care. His walk through memory lane seemed to be cut short as Makkachin whined again.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten to lower the heat this time," Viktor smiled but Makkachin didn't seem to be satisfied. Viktor watched curiously as Makkachin stood up and walked behind Viktor to start pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Do you want to go on a walk? But what about dinner?" he asked as he followed his dog's wishes. Makkachin barked at him as he talked but kept pushing. Once Viktor was thoroughly out of the kitchen, Makkachin sat stubbornly at the doorway staring at the entrance of his flat. Viktor followed his line of sight and sighed when he made a connection. He walked past his poodle and pat his head.

"Since when has everyone been so concern about my social life? I'm the poster boy of Russian night life," Viktor muttered and leaned against the counter. Makkachin began whining again and stubbornly laid flat on the floor. Viktor laughed and bent down to console the worried dog.

"Alright, alright. If my own dog wants me out of my flat, I promise to leave at the next invitation to hang out with friends," Viktor assured. "Forgive me Makkachin. This week, wasn't very good." Makkachin huffed but seemed satisfied with his answer. He rolled over to give Viktor a little more walking room and exhaled a deep breath. Viktor smiled endearingly and unlocked his phone.

He scrolled to see that he actually was being texted by multiple people and not to mention that apparently hundreds of notifications on social media. He scrunched his eyes and opened the most recent text from Mila (who was by the way the one to text at 7:27 PM).

 _If I knew you were this hung up about him, I would have kept bugging you this time!_

Viktor's mind went back to Yuuri Katsuki, and then to unfortunately Georgi. He immediately opened up Twitter and gasped.

"Viktor Nikiforov skates Yuuri Katsuki's 2015 FS Performance" Viktor repeated. He immediately played the video and cringed when the first words out of his mouth were "In memoriam of my idol, Yuuri Katsuki." The views were slowly climbing into the millions as people outside of the skating community were watching the video. He scrolled through comments that varied from "Classic Nikiforov" to "OMG my ovaries just exploded." Many people on his feed seem to be commenting that this was how the performance was supposed to look, and that Viktor had gracefully and truly taken the title of "Living Legend" from Katsuki.

His phone vibrated again as it received a text from Yuri.

 _You look out of breath old man._

Viktor pinched his nose. He was debating on whether or not it was worth having a texting war with a f

 _Don't forget about my routine._ Yuri added a moment later, but Viktor chose to ignore it for the moment. Right now, it wasn't time to focus on what Viktor was supposed to be doing. The world was waiting for Viktor Nikiforov to make a statement. Why would Viktor Nikiforov be interested in Black Sheep Yuuri Katsuki who placed last in the most recent Grand Prix?

After a moment's thought, he opened Twitter again and quickly typed down his initial thoughts, deleted it, and thought about what people wouldn't expect Viktor Nikiforov to say. Viktor Nikiforov who lived to surprise his fans and audience. Viktor Nikiforov who wasn't a love sick fool and wasn't mourning the loss of his idol. The Viktor who wasn't Viktor. He bit his lip and typed in English.

 _1992_ How did I do coach? ;)

It was flirty and arrogant. It was almost a challenge to Yuuri to emerge from retirement and take back his title from him. Viktor's heart did a flip at that implication. To be chased by the one and only Yuuri Katsuki, and inspiring him as he did to Viktor for so many years. For Nikiforov, the tweet was simple and sweet and worked well with his playful nature. For Viktor, it was a last ditch effort to keep his world spinning.

Viktor's attention shifted as the pot began boiling over. He immediately turned off his phone and rushed over to save dinner.

He grimaced as he thought about the press that would be gathering around the rink again tomorrow. Yakov already hated working with the press, and given the fact that they would mostly be asking questions about Viktor's personal life, Yakov is going to make sure tomorrow is a personal hell. He gave a silent prayer to be gifted with Yuuri's stamina tomorrow.

Ensuring that the soup was saved, he turned off the stove and began to set the table. His eyes brightened as he looked outside.

"It's snowing!" he announced and smiled.

Despite everything that had happened so far, everything was still okay. Viktor looked over to the table, set for one. He glanced at the multitude of books that he has read at least once. He filled Makkachin's bowl of food and looked outside his window once more. Children were already outside playing in the freshly laid snow much to their parent's cries. Couples were walk pass – both old and young. Viktor turned on his radio and shuffled his library.

He sat himself down and smiled.

Everything was still okay.

* * *

"One more time Viktor! If you want to do a quad axel for that Katsuki kid, then you better do it perfectly!" Yakov yelled. Viktor nodded and skated to the other side of the rink. It was getting late, but Yakov decided that since the press wanted to waste so much of his time with interviews, Viktor should be grateful that Yakov was willing to stay a few extra hours past his normal hours.

The rest of his rinkmates have long past left the ice to enjoy another night out. Viktor even considered asking Yakov if he could join them to escape training. It was a sad day when even your coach knows you didn't have much of a social life.

"Excellent," Yakov commented as Viktor cleanly landed the quad. He beckoned for Viktor to meet him at the edge of the rink. Viktor didn't like where this was going.

"Vitya, about this next skating season," Yakov began, but Viktor interrupted him.

"I have already picked out my music and working on the choreography. I should have something to show you by the end of this week," Viktor assured.

"As expected. Have you given your thought to your theme this year?" Yakov asked. "With all the press swarming around, I was surprised that they didn't try to get a sneak peek for this upcoming season."

"Ah, you overestimate how interested the world is with my skating rather than my personal life," Viktor joked. Yakov only grunted and turned around.

"Go get drunk Vitya. I'm tired of seeing you mourn over that Katuski kid. He was a good skater, but even legends have to die. I'll see you tomorrow morning," Yakov waved farewell and left Viktor alone with his thoughts. Viktor smiled. For as much as people pinned Yakov as a hardass, he was actually quite sweet when he wanted to be.

Viktor was prepared himself for just another round of drills when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Viktor asked, wondering what was so dire that someone felt the need to call him.

"Viktor! You need to come over to the bar next on Bely Kuna. There's something you need to see!" Mila yelled over the phone.

"Mila, I'm an old man now. I probably don't even like the band they're playing," Viktor joked and he moved the phone a few inches from his ear.

"Vitya, you need to see this. Please. If you don't, I'm going to send Georgi over there to grab you," Mila threatened. Viktor did the math. Bely Kuna was about a fifteen-minute drive from the rink. That meant fifteen minutes listening to how beautiful this Anna woman was as Georgi haphazardly drove on ice roads and possibly try to kill Viktor for still finding hope in true love.

"I'll be right there," Viktor answered and packed his skates. If he took the metro from his flat, he could probably reach everyone before Georgi got too drunk to tell everyone where it all started to go wrong. If he ran, he could probably make it and leave politely before it got to that stage.

Viktor ran like there was no tomorrow.

The bar was one of the nicer ones in the group frequented. Since Yuri had left early to study for an exam tomorrow, the group was free to enjoy the night for once. Viktor took a deep breath before he opened the doors. Putting on a smile, he walked in.

He was not prepared for the sight in front of him. A part of his mind wondered when the bar installed poles onto their stage.

"Viktor! You made it!" Mila greeted as she drunkenly wrapped an arm around him. Viktor couldn't form words as he was still processing what he was seeing.

"What a surprise right? Apparently he was here since opening looking like a nervous mess. The bartender took pity on him and gave him a few shots on the house. Well, a few turned into at least 6, and he told everyone that if anyone could beat him in a dance-off, he would pay for their drinks the rest of the night," Mila explained and leaned into Viktor's ear, "So far, he's unbeatable."

Viktor blinked and was sure for a moment that he was going to open his eyes and there was going to be Makkachin in front of him because this surely had to be a dream. When he opened his eyes, there was no Makkachin. Instead, reaching towards him, was Yuuri Katsuki, half-naked, pole dancing with possibly the ugliest tie wrapped around his head.

"Go get 'em tiger," Mila encouraged and pushed Viktor forward.

Since the failure of the photo, Viktor had thought long and hard about what he should have said instead. Not one of these situations involved facing his idol, who was obviously drunk off his ass, reaching over to gently caress his face and smiling when Viktor blushed in response.

"You look familiar," Yuuri smiled and jumped off the pole to shakily stand. "I know! You must be Viktor NIkiforov, right?"

Oh god, Yuuri Katsuki knew his name and he said it so happily. Viktor thought he was actually going to die right here and now.

"Y-Yes," Viktor stuttered, unsure how to approach this situation. Fortunately, Yuuri seemed like he did. Yuuri smiled with closed eyes and then leapt onto Viktor with his full weight. It was only years of dog training that allowed Viktor to keep his balance.

"Oh Viktor! I saw that video you posted when I was at my parent's house in Hatsetsu. We have a really nice hot springs there that you should totally visit sometime, but that video was so nice that I couldn't wait for you to come over, so I came over instead!" Yuuri explained, his hips bucking into Viktor's. He glanced over to his rinkmates who were all taking video evidence that this was actually happening.

"You saw the video then?" Viktor asked as he tried to pry Yuuri off of him.

"Of course! I've seen all of your performances you know, but that one, I loved that one," Yuuri whispered into his ear, suggesting something much lewder than figure skating.

"Is that so?" Viktor purred, hoping that playing along would mean Yuuri would be more willing to have this conversation at a table. He reached over to push aside a tuff of hair from Yuuri's face.

"Yup! Oh, but when you tweeted at me on how you did like I was your coach, everyone back home told me to come here. So I did! Hey!" Viktor's heart dropped at the light that gleamed in Yuuri's eyes. "Let's have a dance-off Viktor. You and me! If I win, then you'll let me be your coach okay? Let me be your coach Viktor!" Yuuri laughed and threw himself at Viktor once more.

Viktor couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. He looked over his rinkmates again who were all looking at him like Yuuri suggested he retire – a few smug faces but mostly looks of surprise and eagerness. Mila gave a thumbs up in support. Georgi was already talking to the DJ for music choices.

Viktor looked at the man currently trying the bury himself into his chest. This was the same man who skated as if music was constantly playing around. This was the same man who inspired Viktor to be the person he was today. Yuuri Katsuki, the Living Legend, was half-naked and just challenged him to a dance-off to be his coach.

"Do you know the flamenco?" Viktor asked. Yuuri, with an odd clarity showing in his eyes, nodded with a smirk.

"Do I?" he asked and stood aside.

The music played. People watched and cheered. At some point, Viktor was being dipped and thrown around the stage. At some point, Viktor even began laughing, and Yuuri had joined in.

It felt as if the world had stopped spinning for a moment. Yuuri Katsuki was here in his arms. Viktor was smiling.

Everything was the opposite of what it was supposed to be, but at the same time, everything was still okay.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


	2. Long Live the Legend

It wasn't like Viktor could just let the man go to his hotel room by himself. The keycard in Yuuri Katsuki's pocket revealed that his hotel was about forty minutes away from the bar, and to be honest, Viktor didn't trust Yuuri Katsuki to sit still the entire car ride back, much less remember how to get to the floor of his room. As a result, Viktor was now dragging an unconscious Living Legend Yuuri Katsuki through the snow and wind to his flat down the block.

Honestly, what was Makkachin going to say when he got home? Viktor laughed at the thought. This was certainly going to be the last time she asks him to go out.

"You have a nice laugh," Yuuri commented as he roused from his sleep. Viktor looked over his shoulder and shifted his weight as Yuuri Katsuki tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Awake yet? Do you think you can walk? I had a pretty heavy practice today, and I don't think I can carry you up the stairs," Viktor carefully allowed Yuuri to stand on his feet and watched as the man stumble around. After a few moments, Yuuri was a little wobbly on his feet but seemed to have gotten the hang of walking. Yuuri beamed at him as if Viktor was supposed to proud of him.

"All good!" he declared as he nearly tripped walking up the first step. If Viktor hadn't just witness the man pole dance and seduce every person in that bar a few moments ago, he would have thought Yuuri Katsuki as adorable.

"Oh! Viktor! You have a dog, right? I love dogs!" Scratch that, Yuuri Katsuki was still very adorable.

"Yes, yes. Makkachin is very friendly. She'll probably love the company," Viktor commented as he brought out his keys. Makkachin must have heard them the soft jingling as she immediately barked as Viktor inserted them into the door. Yuuri squealed in excitement and was saying something in Japanese. It made Viktor wished he could bring out his phone and record the entire thing.

The moment he had opened the door, Makkachin came rushing toward them, completely ignoring Viktor and choosing to tackle the new stranger. Viktor's heart would have broken a little had seeing Yuuri cooing over his puppy not been the cutest thing he has ever seen. Yuuri, even in his drunken stupor, was still able to pet Makkachin in all of her favorite spots, even encouraging her to lay on her back for a belly rub. For this, he did bring out his phone.

Yuuri, for his part, was still laughing and smiling, switching from English to Japanese at random parts of his sentences. Makkachin got up from her back to lick Yuuri's face and try to topple him over. "That's right Vic-chan! You are such a good puppy! I love you Vic-chan. I… love… you," Yuuri's smile fell, and with it, Viktor's heart.

He knew that look: every pet owner knew that look. Viktor lightly pushed Makkachin aside and pulled Yuuri up. In any case, it was getting cold, and despite what science says, tears will freeze in Russia.

"Come on Yuuri. Let's get you to bed," Viktor tried to grab Yuuri's hand but as he heard Yuuri choke back a cry. Yuuri remained frozen outside of Viktor's doorway as Makkachin tried to brush up against him.

"I haven't seen Vic-chan is so long, and then he died without seeing me once in five years. I couldn't even be there for him when he needed me," Yuuri brought his arm to his eyes to wipe away the tears. "He probably hates me."

"I don't think anyone could hate you Yuuri," Yuuri laughed bitterly.

"Try telling that to Japan," Yuuri looked as if he wanted to say something else but lurched forward, almost stumbling right into Viktor.

"Yuuri?" Viktor's head was already running in a million different directions on what he should do. From emotional support to physical first aid, Viktor was beginning to think that brining Yuuri Katsuki to his apartment might not have been the best idea.

"Bathroom," Yuuri muttered as he lurched forward again. Nodding in response, Viktor quickly ushered Yuuri Katsuki into his apartment and straight to the bathroom. He helped Yuuri Katsuki get out of his jacket and sat him in front of the toilet. He realized belatedly that all of Yuuri's clothes were also probably at his hotel, and would probably want to change before sleeping. As he rose to grab something more comfortable, Yuuri cried in distress.

"Don't go Vic-chan," Viktor's heart shattered and he rubbed Yuuri Katsuki's back.

"I will only be a minute," Yuuri sighed but nodded in understanding. He looked a little more green that before, and Viktor wasn't surprised to hear Yuuri Katsuki retching from his bedroom.

In a day or two, Viktor would probably be in disbelief that all of this was happening. Yuuri Katsuki was hung over and vomiting in his apartment. The same Yuuri Katsuki who had enthralled thousands of people, charmed plenty of competitors, and broke several records for his artistic interpretation. Viktor shook his head: this had to be one of the oddest nights of his life. Makkachin barked at him, and Viktor couldn't help but agree – Yuuri Katsuki wouldn't have done it any other way.

Picking up an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Viktor made his way back to Yuuri Katsuki who was curled into a ball and backed into a corner. Viktor sat beside him and rubbed a hand on his back.

"Feeling better?" Yuuri groaned in response as he raised a hand to cradle his head.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid for doing all of this," Yuuri said. Viktor was sure that those were some of the first sober words Yuuri had said to him.

Viktor himself was a pretty impulsive person. He was known to make spontaneous trips to different countries in order to gain inspiration for his newest routine. His eccentricities drove his coach and rinkmates insane, but they also continue to win medals. Viktor loved to take risks and surprise the people watching him, but Viktor always took calculated risks. He changed to game to ensure he would come up on top. Traveling from Japan to Russia on the off chance you might meet one person in this big of a city to see if he would let you coach him was not a calculated risk.

However, for Yuuri Katsuki, this wasn't even a risk at all: it was a choice to a make a dream come true.

Yuuri Katsuki was a man dedicated to his ideas. He was quiet and reserved, but what he lacked in energy, he made up for in spirit. He had read many interviews with his coach, Celestino, that once Katsuki had an idea in his head, he was going to work at until it was a reality. There were rumors going around the mill that Yuuri Katsuki was close to being able to do a quadruple axel during competition. Viktor wondered how close that rumor actually was.

And here was Yuuri Katsuki, a man who changed the world of figure skating forever with his beautiful, awe-inspiring performances. The man who ran off just to share a little bit of that magic with Viktor. Viktor looked over to Yuuri to answer but seemed to have fallen asleep. Viktor's eyes crinkled in fondness and reached over to move a tuff of hair in Yuuri's face.

"Maybe. But perhaps I'm the bigger fool for accepting the offer." He lifted the sleeping skater up and washed his face lightly with a wet towel. Then, after a moment of hesitance, unbutton his shirt and exchanged it for one his own. Viktor kept the pants on for the sake of both Yuuri's and Viktor's own dignity and carried Yuuri Katsuki to his bedroom. The boy was light enough to carry, but seemed to have gained weight since his retirement.

He left for a moment to place an alka-seltzer and a glass of water on the night stand and stared. For the billionth time that night, Viktor wonder if all of this was truly happening. He checked his phone and saw that Mila had sent him her videos of the night. He looked at Makkachin, his trusted witness. He looked at Yuuri Katsuki, the man in all of his glory, dressed in Viktor's old shirt and wrapped comfortably in blankets.

"If this is a dream Makkachin, please do not wake me up," Viktor ordered and walked over to his coach. As he laid down, Viktor placed a hand over his chest.

"This is all so strange," Viktor muttered, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "This happiness – I'm so happy that he's here. Yuuri Katsuki wants to be my coach!" Viktor's whole being seemed to shake in excitement as the reality of all of this was finally settling in. Sleep was batted away with Viktor's excitement and fear. With the reassuring sound to another person's snoring, Viktor felt his eyes close and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

Viktor woke up a few hours later, but refused to open his eyes. He was scared that everything last night was just a dream, and he was going to have to return to training heartbroken and sober. He strained his ears to listen for Yuuri's snoring, but either the man had left or was never hear to begin with. He waited a few moments more and sighed.

Viktor knew it was too good of a thing to be true.

Throwing his legs to the side of the couch, he vaguely wondered how he even ended up there in the first place. There was no book to his side, and the TV was off. He obviously was thinking about sleeping here from the pillows and blankets he brought over. He blinked his bleary eyes and yawned. He must have had a wild night last night with Mila and the others, but not the night he had hoped had happened.

"Ah, Makkachin, wait!" In a moment, too many things were happening at once. Makkachin's paws were rushing towards him to tackle Viktor in a hug, keys were dropped onto the counter along with a few bags, and Yuuri Katsuki was running over to pull the poodle off of him. Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor almost screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I woke up an hour ago, and I was going to just leave as soon as I woke up, but Makkachin looked like she really needed to go out, and I didn't want to wake you up after all you did for me last night, so I figured I would just make breakfast to repay you, but then I saw your fridge, and you really don't have a whole lot so I went to the store to pick up a few things. I saw in a magazine that you liked sweet things with fruits so I got some strawberries and blueberries for pancakes, but then I realized that you're probably on a special diet or something so I got some yogurt and granola, but then I worried that you might not like them so I-"

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri stopped and looked at Viktor right in the eyes. Viktor reached out to gently pet his face.

"You're actually here," Viktor smiled and threw himself at the poor man who screamed in response. Makkachin barked and threw herself into the pile as well.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to go back to my hotel, but I didn't want to be rude," Viktor laughed.

"No! Please stay! I was thinking that everything last night was a dream, but you actually did come to Russia," Yuuri blushed and stood as Viktor released him. The two of them shared an awkward moment of silence. Yuuri seemed to want to look anywhere but at Viktor, but Viktor, for his part, still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Pancakes?" Viktor finally asked. Yuuri jumped in surpise and nodded before diving graciously into the kitchen to start cooking. Makkachin panted beside him, obviously happy after a long walk.

"Uh Viktor? How do you turn on your stove?"

Breakfast was a quiet affair with both parties choosing to stay silent for their own reasons. Viktor was still in awe of his idol and not wanting to mess up like last time, and Yuuri probably still embarrassed about last night, from what he could remember. After sixteen flutes of champagne, Viktor was impressed that Yuuri could remember anything at all.

However, there was only so much awkward silence Viktor could handle and took it up himself to break it.

"So Yuuri," the man in question froze, "tell me about yourself. What are you doing here in Russia? Did you like going back to your hometown? What is it like in there? Did you skate much?"

"Um," Viktor didn't stop though. There was only so much he could learn through magazines, and now was the key point.

"What about lovers? Do you have any lovers? Ex-lovers? Oh! I can tell you about mine if you think it's embarrassing. There was the one person who-"

"Ah stop please now!" Yuuri had actually slammed his fork down on the table, and Viktor immediately shrunk. He was doing it again. Memories from Sochi reared their ugly head causing Viktor to swallow down a groan.

"I'm sorry. I messed up again. I-I'll go put my dishes in the sink and get ready for practice then," Viktor excused himself and walked up to the kitchen.

"Ah, Viktor wait," Viktor stopped walking. He braced himself for what was coming. He heard it before from his rinkmates, his family, and especially Yakov. After all, Viktor Nikiforov was smooth and flawless: a social butterfly. He wasn't some annoying brat who couldn't find a social cue if it slapped him in the face. It was just going to hurt more coming from Yuuri Katsuki.

"Sorry, it's just, I've been kind of stressed from interviewers already asking me questions since my, um, announcement, so I really wasn't ready for all of those questions. Sorry if I sound a bit curt there – I'm just stressed," Yuuri fidgeted with his shirt. "I can go do the dishes, and then I'll leave right after. I'm so sorry to have bother you so much today. Thank you for your hospitality."

Viktor was utterly speechless. Why was Yuuri Katsuki apologizing? He was the one who messed up, right? He didn't rise to expectations. He messed up. He messed up. Viktor Nikiforov messed up. Why was Yuuri Katsuki apologizing to Viktor? It made no sense. It made no sense. It made no sense.

Viktor tried to say something to fill the silence, but his mind was filled with thoughts. Yuuri looked at him with apologetic eyes that soon filled with understanding and a smile decorating his face.

As Yuuri stood up, his words caught up to Viktor. Yuuri Katsuki was going to leave if he didn't do something now. His mind tried telling him that it was a hopeless folly and that Yuuri Katsuki was going to disappoint him like all the others. However, a string pulled on his heart. It tugged and tugged, begging for him to reach out. This was not an opportunity that should be missed.

"Wait, what about your deal?" Viktor said at last.

"I'm sorry?"

"Our deal! I thought you were going to be my coach?" He put on that Nikiforov smile and prayed that this was going to work.

"Oh! It's fine. I'm sure you already have a coach for this season anyways, right? Besides, I've never coached anyone in my life. You're working on your third Grand Prix gold right? You don't need me to get that," Yuuri dismissed, his eyes dropping down to the floor.

 _But you want me to need you,_ Viktor read.

"Then, please come with me to practice then. I can loan you a spare pair of skates, or I'm sure we have some you can borrow. It would be an honor to have you come with us," Viktor pleaded.

"I'm not someone special," Yuuri argued.

"You're Yuuri Katsuki: 2010 Grand Prix champion and past world leader for artistic interpretation in Men's figure skating! Some of your achievements include having some of the most difficult routines in base technical points during your late career, performing jumps none will dare to include without your stamina, and a step sequence only a god could perform. Many figure skaters have cited their recent success due to you being their inspiration such as Kenjiro Minami and Phichit Chuanaut. Rumor even has it that you have been working on performing a quadruple axel during competition! Yuuri Katsuki, you are someone very special," Viktor declared, and immediately covered his mouth. He really needed to have a talk with that thing and agree that running off like that was sooner or later going to end Viktor's life.

Yuuri chuckled.

"A fan then?" Viktor blushed.

"Just a little," he admitted.

"I could tell from the posters in the bedroom," Viktor smiled back. He would never be ashamed of being a fan, even in front of his idol.

"So you'll come?"

Yuuri pursed his lips. He looked around the room to avoid Viktor's eyes. He looked back from the dishes to the table to Makkachin and then finally back at Viktor.

"Will Yakov mind?"

"Probably, but don't worry. He's usually always grouchy around me," Viktor assured and felt his heart soar as Yuuri smiled at that.

"Let me just grab a taxi back to my hotel to pick up my gear then," Yuuri paused, "but I'll just join as a spectator, not as your, um, coach." Viktor could live with that. He could 100% live with that. He helped Yuuri Katsuki call a taxi and texted him the address of the rink for later. He then proceeded to text Mila that Yuuri Katsuki was coming to spectate their practice. While the two of them screamed in delight, Viktor also thought to text one last person.

 _Thank you so much Georgi. I owe you one_. Viktor locked his phone and for the first time in a long time was excited to go to practice.

* * *

It came to him a little late that he now had Yuuri Katsuki's phone number in his phone.

"Oh my God," Viktor gasped as he set down his water bottle and read his latest text. "Yuuri Katsuki is texting me." From across the rink, Yuri was groaning in disgust.

"Little late on that realization love," Mila smiled and peeked over his shoulder to read the text. "So formal."

"It's one of things I love about him."

"You love everything about him."

"You make it sound like that's not normal," Viktor smirked and quickly texted back a reply. Yuuri Katsuki would be here any moment now, and then his ingenious plan would be sprung to action. He had already anticipated that Yuuri Katsuki might retract his offer of being his coach after realizing he offered during his drunk adventure. However, if there was one character flaw that Yuuri Katsuki had that Viktor would not feel guilty taking advantage of is his desire to help people.

Friendly competition among skaters was common. It drove people to do their best in each competition and gave something to work towards between them. Yuuri Katsuki was a little different because he was Yuuri Katsuki. While some skaters worked to invoke a little sense of rivalry, Yuuri Katsuki was always seen around the rink giving pointers to his competitors. Tips like reducing the number of quads but then closing the gap in the Free Skate or how to land certain jumps were career saving in a young skater's life.

Enter Viktor: a young, uprising star who may be approaching the peak of his career. Except, oh no, he has lost his ability to land a triple axel and quad toe loop. Whatever should he do? Yakov is being too harsh and frustrated with him. If only a helpful world champion figure skater with kind eyes and a knack for being helpful was around to give him pointers and possibly be his coach because Yakov is kind of jerk sometimes.

He must have been smiling a little too hard because it felt like Yakov was being harsher than anticipated for this plan.

"Once more Vitya! If you want to perform that kind of jump, you're going to have to get across that rink in less steps!" The man was in sufferable, but mostly because Yakov probably already saw through his ploy. Oh well, he just needed to wait for Yuuri Katsuki to arrive. Viktor prepared himself for another jump.

"Ano," a small voice peeped. Viktor soared into the air and landed so perfectly, Yakov was going to make him do it again to make sure it was real. However, now wasn't the time for that.

"Yuuri Katsuki!" Viktor called for and waved. The entire rink stopped and stared causing the visitor to shrink back.

"So you're the Black Sheep of Japan, eh?" Yakov asked, his eyes examining the man from head to toe. After a moment, he grumbled something under his breath and called for a break. Viktor smiled: he knew that Yakov would like him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Yuuri blushed and thanked him for the invitation. He shuffled his feet, took a deep breath, and looked at Viktor resolutely.

"Uh, Viktor. I know that I said that I wasn't here to be your coach but that toe last toe loop, you should really tuck in your arms more if you want to get all of your rotations or else you're either going to lose balance or fall," Yuuri explained his arms folding in to explain the action. Viktor nodded and mentally cheered that his plan was working.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, um, I wasn't really looking the entire time. " Viktor raised an eyebrow. "I was watching that kid perform a few quad salchows on his own. He seems to have got the motion down, but I'm not sure if he should be doing so many in one practice. Won't that hurt him? Plus, he looks kind of angry and tense. I was thinking about going to talk to him when I heard you going in for a jump." Viktor followed Yuuri's line of sight and tried to hide a frown as he was looking straight into Yuri's loathing green eyes. The poor kid probably thought they were gossiping about him and pulled up his middle finger and skated away.

Yuuri made a noise of confusion and looked at Viktor for an explanation.

"He has always been like that," Viktor shrugged and remembered the second part of his brilliant plan. "Yuuri, actually, now that you're here, I was wondering if I could show you something. It's my routine for my short program for this season. I just can't quiet get a few of these jumps," Viktor explained.

"Oh, so you do have a short program ready Vitya?" Yakov asked, his tone impatient.

"Ah, I'm sorry! My name is Yuuri Katsuki, Mr. Feltsman," Yuuri bowed deeply, but seemed to realized that he was no longer in Japan and reached his hand out instead. Yakov glanced at Viktor but didn't seem to share the thought that Yuuri was incredibly adorable. Yakov sighed and took the hand.

"Pleasure is mine. I've heard about you Katsuki. You did some good routines. Maybe my Vitya actually can learn something from you," Yakov joked and walked away from the pair. That was as close as a blessing Viktor was going to get from Yakov. It had to be a sign that this plan was going to work.

"I'm not actually his-" Yuuri stared back at Viktor, "I'm really not trying to be your coach you know."

"But Yuuri, Yakov is being terribly stingy with advice today, and I really need to start planning my Free Skate. Please help me out?" Viktor asked with the tiniest bit of desperation in his voice. He was used to getting his way, and this was one battle he was not going to lose.

"I never said I wasn't going to," Yuuri joked and took a seat on the benches to put on his own skates. Viktor stared silently before turning to face Mila who was currently pacifying a furious Yuri and giving him a thumbs up. Georgi was already running to start the music. The other rink mates were gathering to watch Viktor's newest performance while also making bets on whether this plan would work or burn.

It was good to know that having Yuuri Katsuki here wouldn't disrupt the rink's culture.

"Okay, show me what you have so far," Yuuri asked, and stood close to the barrier. Viktor nodded and beckoned Gerogi to start the music.

It was a program to a song named _In Regards to Love: Eros_. It was an arrangement to a longer piece, but what attracted Viktor to this section was how full of life and energy the song played. It was exactly the thing he needed after the languid pace his last short program had. It completely played to Viktor Nikiforov's playboy personality and would give the audience to hold onto when he completely surprised them with an opposing Free Skate.

As he skated, Viktor purposely touched down on a few of his touches. He had skated this routine enough time that he could do it in his sleep, but Yuuri Katsuki wouldn't help him otherwise. He needed to show weakness, a crack in his armor that Yuuri Katsuki wouldn't mind fixing. If he could show that much, he could at least buy time to convince Yuuri Katsuki to stay.

Finishing a step sequence that Viktor could proudly say was inspired by Yuuri Katsuki, he lifted and cross his arms as he threw his head in one final act of passion. The music stopped, and the rink cheered and applauded. Viktor waved back at them and turned to face Yakov who seemed to be struggling to hide his pride. If Yakov was proud, then surely Yuuri must be floored. Confident that he had won the heart of his idol, Viktor turned to face Yuuri Katsuki.

"Are you really going to go with that?" Yuuri asked bluntly. The entire rink was silenced but then quickly broken with quiet whispers and one particularly annoying laugh in the background. What he had just said must have caught up with him because he immediately took it back. "I mean, it's still a really good program and you'll probably get a lot of points for it and everything because it already has a high difficulty rating, so please don't take my opinion into account so-,"

"You don't like it?" Viktor asked, ignoring Yuri's laughter in the background. Yuuri rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Not… really," Yuuri answered.

"Well then," Viktor began, trying hide not to have the hurt show in his voice. Viktor Nikiforov was calm and collected. He was not going to let some criticisms get to him. "What do you suppose I do to fix it?" He beamed a wide smile, but Yuuri Katsuki did not return it. He looked around the rink, trying to avoid eye contact. He shifted his feet slightly as he felt the weight of everyone else's eyes on him.

He took a deep breath and with his eyes still away from Viktor, asked, "Viktor, are you happy with this program?" Viktor frowned. Of course he was happy with this program! He chose the music. He made the choreography. This program was completely different from the program he had chosen last season, and the audience wouldn't know what hit them. When he relayed these thoughts to Yuuri Katsuki, Yuuri didn't seem to like the answer.

"You have always done so well on the ice Viktor," Yuuri began vaguely. "I've watched you since you started in the Junior competition, and you have a great knack for surprising the audience."

"I thrive off attention," Viktor smirked.

"But what about you Viktor? Are you surprised anymore?" Yuuri Katsuki asked, his eyes finally looking at him. Viktor had never seen brown eyes in such a deep hue. Yuuri Katsuki looked at him as if he just announced his death. The desperation in his expression reminded him of how emotional Yuuri Katsuki was on the ice, and he was elated to see that it translates so well off it.

"I- Well Of co-" Viktor stopped. He wondered when had his routines become so calculated. This was going to surprise his audience. That was going to enthrall the judges. When had it stopped being what his creativity wanted to do?

The two of them stared into each other's eyes in silence. Both of them waited for an answer, but Viktor wasn't sure if he could find one in himself. It had been such a long time since Viktor had to speak after all.

They might have stayed like that for hours had Yakov cleared his throat to talk.

"Vitya, if even this child can tell you that you are not doing you best, I am afraid that I have failed you as a coach," Yakov shook his head and walked over to where Viktor was standing. Viktor could feel his already cracked heart cracking some more.

"I will take responsibility and resign myself as your coach," Yakov declared and the rink when quiet again. Viktor wasn't sure if the people actually stopped talking or if his ears immediately shut off the world to protect himself. He looked over to Yuuri Katsuki who looked just as shocked as Viktor felt. He wanted to feel angry at the man who possibly just ended in skating career, but it was as if his heart had no more energy. It took all of his will to prevent him from falling onto the ice. Tears threatened to fall.

"You, Yuuri Katsuki!" Yakov pointed at him as he spoke, effectively silencing any objections Yuuri Katsuki had. "You want to be this unaspiring skater's coach? Good luck. You are going to need it. Vitya is a horrible listener, lazy, and always forgets everything you tell him the minute you stop talking. He sleeps in until the last minute before a competition and will eat you out of house and home." Yakov paused in his rant and took a moment to look at Viktor deep into his eyes and he smirked. "He's also incredibly annoying. He will beg you for extra hours on the ice just so that he can get a particularly difficult jump right. He'll call you in the middle of the night to not only let you know that he stole the rink keys when you weren't looking and that he finally was able to pull off some stupid stunt like a quad flip in practice. And when he wins, you would think that the boy would give up, but no. He goes onto the next season with as much vigor as the last." The old man gave a loud laugh. No one bothered to comment on the tears that threatened to run down his face.

"To be honest, I'm glad to be rid of him. I'll even give you permission to use this rink to coach him. You're going to need every advantage you can get," Yakov finished and turned to walk to the exit.

However, a step before he left, Yakov called out, "Viktor Nikiforov!" The nickname was dropped and Viktor stood a little straighter. "I better see you in top form at the Grand Prix!" Without giving Viktor a chance to respond, Yakov walked out of the rink to give everyone a moment to think about what just happened.

"Did Yakov just-"

"Do you think Viktor is going to-"

"Why? Viktor was Yakov's favorite-"

"VIKTOR!" Mila screamed from across the rink. Viktor broke out of his daze, his mind quickly trying to pick up the pieces of his heart and simultaneously trying to solve the riddle Yakov just gave him. Did Yakov really just-

"Viktor," Yuuri Katsuki said. Viktor turned around, remembering then that Yuuri Katsuki was not just a dream and was actually here. "I- I'm not the best coach. I don't have a lot of experience coaching people competitively. I just failed my last Grand Prix, and I came here after seeing you perform my routine online." Yuuri Katsuki tightened his fist and stepped forward in an act of passion. "But I am also Yuuri Katsuki, top ranked figure skater in Japan. Viktor, there is so much talent within you, and I want to make you a routine that's going to bring that talent out. So if you would have me, let me be your coach Viktor!"

The words from last night echoed in Viktor's ears, but they sounded so much different. Before, the words sounded desperate, as if Viktor held something that Yuuri Katsuki wanted. What that was, Viktor may never know. What he did know was that this this, there words carried a different weight to them. Almost as if Yuuri Katsuki was trying to pull up Viktor from a void he was dangerously close to falling in. Resolute – that was the word. Viktor's head began to spin. So many things were happening at the same time, and his mind failed to keep up.

So instead, he paused his thoughts and allowed his heart to speak.

"Yeah," he said simply, a smile emerging from the tears. "I'd love that."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic so far. I am having a lot of fun writing it which is why it is being written a lot quicker than my other story.

Just to let everyone know, Viktor is 24 years old in this story while Yuuri Katsuki is 27, so a role reversal and an age reversal I guess.

I am really having fun trying to merge what I imagined Viktor would be like if he just met the idol of his dreams in all of his half-naked glory. Not to mention the dynamics of Team Russia, I'm just having so much fun creating this younger Viktor character. Yuuri Katsuki is also interesting because I have to give him a little more confidence as a more experienced skater, but at the same time, anxiety isn't cured with experience. I love writing him because it's such a nice stress relief for myself.

Thank you so much for reading. Up Next: Yuri and Yuuri meet!


	3. Don't Meet Your Heroes

Practice was dismissed for the rest of the day. Yakov said that he had other business that he had to attend to. After what happened, Viktor didn't blame him for lying. Viktor found himself packing up after Yakov's announcement, still in a daze of what had just happened, when he was stopped by the old man.

"What are you doing?" Viktor scrunched his eyes in confusion. It wasn't often that the man stopped him from doing as told.

"Getting ready to leave," Yakov's eyes crinkled.

"I said that _my_ practice was over. Your coach looks like he's just getting started," Yakov gestured over to Yuuri Katsuki who was lazily lapping around the ice deep in thought. His old coach clapped a hand to his back, and Viktor assumed that was the closest he was going to get as a farewell from the old man. He wouldn't have expected anything less.

Yuuri and Viktor waited until the rink cleared out. He got a few wishes of good luck from his rinkmates, a promise for drinks later from Mila, and a pep talk from Georgi on how not to ruin this opportunity. Viktor smiled and waved in response, trying to not look nervous for his first practice with THE Yuuri Katsuki.

The two of them stood around in an awkward silence on the ice. Yuuri Katsuki, in his sweatpants and skating gloves, was doing that thing when he wanted to look anywhere but at him. Viktor was taken back to when he first met Yakov and the old man practically threw him on the ice and told him to perform every jump he could. This was certainly going take some getting used to.

"Uh, well, I guess, as your coach I mean, what do you want to work on Viktor?" Yuuri Katsuki's hands were shaking. Viktor gave him the benefit of the doubt that it was from the cold.

"My short program," Yuuri Katsuki nodded, breathing deeply to shake his nerves.

"I have a few questions about your criticisms from earlier." Viktor added, observing how talking about skating seemed to bring Yuuri Katsuki back to focus. He had learned through interviews that he was deeply affected by the ice, but Viktor never imagined it was such a great change. Regardless, Viktor tucked the information away: it was useful information for another time.

"Right, okay. Technically, your program is excellent," Yuuri Katsuki's voice grew in confidence. "However, just from what my old coach was telling me, after your latest win, many skaters are going to be planning a high technical performance just to battle your artistic expression. As a result, I want you to modify the order of the jumps so that most of your quads are in the second half. It's a bit of a strain of your stamina, but with some extra conditioning, you should be able to pull it off," Yuuri Katsuki explained, and went into further detail on how he came to the order.

 _A bit of a strain._ Viktor internally smirked. Of course, putting three or four quads at the end of the program would only be a small strain for Yuuri Katsuki. However, even as Yuuri Katsuki explained his reasoning, which Viktor was sure was very important, he found himself not caring about the technical portion. After all, he knew his Short Program performance was going to get at least second place, even with a few faults, which gives him the Free Skate to not only catch up but also shake up the first place skater enough to ensure him the gold. It was all a part of the audience calculation he has used since his first gold medal.

However, this wasn't the criticisms that he was asking about. While Viktor valued his time with the famous Yuuri Katsuki, the question burned in his throat.

"Why don't you like the program?" Viktor asked during Yuuri Katsuki's moment of silence as he caught his breath. His coach began to blush.

"Ah, please don't worry about that. It was nothing. Sometimes I don't pay attention to what I'm saying when I get stressed and-"

"Yuuri," Viktor frowned. "I don't like being lied to." His coach squeaked and then rubbed his head sheepishly. The expression on his face soften again, and Yuuri seemed to relax even more. Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"You know Viktor," Yuuri Katsuki smiled softly. "You can be a pretty scary person when you want to be."

Viktor crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows, waiting for his answer. He stored that tidbit of information later. Right now, he wanted to know what was so bad about his near-perfect routine. When Yuuri didn't answer, Viktor tapped his skate on the ice to grab his attention. Yuuri's head shot up at the sound of the skate hitting the ice and kept his eyes on Viktor.

The brown eyes that Viktor once adored and cherished were looking far too deeply. He didn't like it and turned away to look to the rink.

Yuuri sighed, and then looked back to the rink too. "Viktor, when you skated that routine, what were you thinking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The song is _In Regards to Love: Eros_ , correct?" Viktor nodded. It was a piece that would be in direct contradiction to his previous season's theme but also compliment the rumors surrounding him and Christ right now in the skating world. There was never going to be a better time for this routine to happen. It was all perfect.

So why did Yuuri Katsuki hated it?

"Eros is a form of sexual love. A passionate love that drives people to do outrageous acts for a few moments of selfish pleasure. It's exciting. It's erotic. It's something that people don't want to admit that they enjoyed watching it. It's a form of a taboo, and you created a routine that is meant to capitalize on that that selfish emotion," Yuuri explained, his eyes growing distant in thought.

"But you weren't really thinking about any of that, were you?" Viktor raised an eyebrow. Of course he thought about all of that when making the performance. If there was anything he learned from Yuuri Katsuki was how to create and convey your interpretation of a routine, and that is how he skated. Yuuri shook his head before Viktor could respond.

"You were thinking about the audience, not about this performance. 'How am I going to impress them with this jump or with this spin. Shall I look at them with this look or with this smile? What will bring them to the edge of the seat?' Viktor, in this routine, you are not the seductress looking to enthrall the hearts of everyone watching you. Instead, you are just fool, doing everything he can to grab the attentions of a few," Yuuri explained. His eyes hard and disappointed.

The eyes were staring at him again. He didn't like the feeling. The stare was different than Yakov's disapproving but proud stare. It was different from the Russian Yuri's almost hateful stare. It was probably closest to how his mother stared at him when he didn't place at the podium in one of his earliest competitions: disappointed not because he had lost but because he could do more. Viktor's felt his heart catch in his throat. He was not used to people peeling away his layers like this. Viktor refuse to show his distress though. Instead, he smirked and moved closer to his idol.

"Shall I show you my true Eros then, Yuuri Katsuki?" Viktor asked in a sultry voice that made the reporters wild. Viktor smiled wolfishly as a blush crawled up Yuuri's face. He wondered if it was even appropriate for a student to be so upfront with their coach. Probably not, but at the same time, Viktor really didn't care. He was leaning forward, and for a moment, he could have sworn Yuuri Katsuki was leaning too.

"Oi Viktor!" Yuuri jumped a foot behind himself and fell ungracefully onto the ice. Viktor blinked, unsure why that voice was still around. He could have sworn they were alone. Turning around, Viktor saw the owner of the voice as angry as ever.

"Yura! What a pleasant surprise! Not heading into your lessons early then?" Viktor asked with a smile, as if he wasn't going to kiss his long-time idol.

"As if. Where is my program?"

Viktor tilted his head in mock confusion. Nikiforov was an air head when he wanted to be.

"Ah, you know how I am. I can be quite forgetful. Besides you still have quite a few months until your senior debut. Why worry so much?" Viktor smiled. He was hoping that Yura had forgotten. The boy was talented, and he deserved a program that was going to accent his talents – not some half-hearted program from an uninspired man.

"Tch. Just because you can come up with a program in a few weeks doesn't mean that the rest of us don't need practice time. Hell, I bet that pig needs months of practice before his competitive debut," Yuri smirked, looking as if he just pulled the best burn of the century,

Viktor was just about to defend Yuuri Katsuki, as he was apt to do in this situation, when a small laugh came from behind.

"That's fair enough. Though my coach always pushed me to take a small break between seasons," Yuuri pushed himself off the ice and smiled at the rising Russian Fairy. "You are Yuri Pliesetksy, correct? I have been watching you in the Junior Nationals for a while. You are very talented, but you should really work on cleaning up those step sequences." Viktor stared as the man brushed off the insults like it was no problem.

Yuri stiffened at the attention and look ready to throw another insult when Yuuri made an interesting face.

"Hmm. This song has quite a few arrangements, if I remember right. I recall my old coach trying to push this song onto me years ago for a routine or two. Viktor, you wouldn't have the Agape arrangement, would you?" Yuuri asked, his body already swaying to the music in his head.

Viktor stared for a moment as he followed Yuuri Katsuki's train of thought.

"Wait, you are my coach! You can't take time off already," Viktor argued.

"I'm not, but until you can understand what 'Eros' is, you will no longer be allowed on this ice Viktor. After all, you have the technical portion of the routine down. You just need to get the interpretation down."

"Time off the ice? What am I supposed to do then?"

"Well, if you want to get those jumps in the second half, I recommend running," Yuuri Katsuki offered offhandedly as he skated to the center of the ice with a tune in his head.

Yuri whistled.

"Wow. I guess he's the reason you shouldn't meet your heroes, huh?" Yuri smirked and skated off to meet with Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor stared. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He had never been rejected like this. He had never been forbidden from skating on the ice. However, Yuuri Katsuki's word was law.

Viktor packed up his stuff and ran home. If anyone saw his tears, oh who was he kidding.

Few people cared about what he was feeling it seemed.

* * *

Yakov wasn't lying that Viktor frequently stole the rink keys to get in a few extra hours of practice. So much so that Yakov actually gave him a spare set to keep so that he didn't keep losing Yakov's copy. Viktor always made sure to text Yakov when he was alone at the rink though.

For an entire week, Yuuri Katsuki refused to let him on the ice. For an entire week, Viktor ran around St. Petersburgh more times than the police officers did during their rounds. While it was improving his stamina, it broke Viktor's spirit a little bit every time when he saw his supposed coach helping the other members of his team instead of him. When he saw Yuuri Katsuki performing what he assumed was Gerogi's Free Skate for the season, Viktor just went on another run.

He had never been forbidden to be on the ice before. The magazines often joked that Viktor knew how to skate before he knew how to walk. His skin felt itchy. He couldn't sleep at night as if his body was telling him that he hadn't done everything yet. Being on the ice was a natural part of his life, and to take it away from him was jarring to say at the least.

After waking up for fifth night in a row after his skating ban, Viktor took off for the rink. If Yuuri Katsuki didn't know that he was skating before practice, he wouldn't get in trouble, right? Viktor hoped so. He didn't know how he could live if he was truly banned from the rink.

Viktor greeted the security staff as he walked by who shook their head in fondness. They were at least glad that Viktor had stopped using the window to get in. His skin felt itchy, as if not skating was causing all this discomfort. He just needed to be on the ice for a little bit, then he'll go home, catch up on some sleep and go running for however long Yuuri Katsuki wanted him to. He just needed the ice under his feet just a little longer.

Viktor stopped at the door. Someone had beaten him there.

He cracked open the door. A song was playing faintly at the rink.

"Agape?"

Viktor walked in and swore he was watching an angel glide along the ice.

A small skip to act as placeholder for a jump. Arms in prayer sent in the sky as the body leaned back to show reverence to what higher power the person was praying. Eyes closed to show utter and complete trust. He jumped.

"A quadruple axel," Viktor whispered.

The song ended and the angel fell to the floor.

"Ahh," Yuuri Katsuki groaned. He followed it with something in Japanese, but then he gave a short laugh. Yuuri Katsuki sighed and said something else. And then Viktor felt he needed to say something as well.

"A QUADRUPLE AXEL?!" There were a lot of thoughts going through Viktor's head. That probably wasn't the one that should have came out.

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri Katsuki asked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had a quad axel under your belt. Oh my gosh, I knew it. I always thought it was odd that you were always over rotating your triple axel even though it was your favorite. Yuri always said it was impossible, but I knew that if anyone would be able to do it, it would have been you!"

"Ah, Viktor, can you please lower your voice?"

"Eep!" Viktor clapped his hands in front of his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered. "I just get excited with anything that has to do with you. You've probably guessed, but you've been my idol for as long as I saw you on TV. So when you're right in front of me, I… I guess I just kind of forget myself."

Yuuri gave a fond smile. "No, it's okay. I haven't been very fair to you either, I admit. Coming here out of the blue, offering you to be your coach, getting so far drunk that I can hardly remember the night prior, those aren't really things I would typically do. So, for the last day or so, I've been really out of my element and not treating you how I probably should be." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Minako-sensei gave me an earful after hearing what I told you today."

Viktor stared. There were those apologies again. He didn't understand. However, Viktor was beginning to learn that he may never understand things related to Yuuri Katsuki.

"Come on, let's sit and talk," Yuuri Katsuki beckoned.

The two of them sat together in silence for a little bit. Viktor was unsure what he wanted to say now. Yuuri Katsuki, well, Viktor was never sure about him.

"I have always wanted to be the first one to do a quadruple axel. People told me it shouldn't be possible, but why not, right?" Yuuri started. "I was able to pull off during practice right before the last season started."

"You mean all this time?"

"Yeah. I wanted to wait until the grand prix. Because what better way to end a career than to finish with something impossible made possible?"

"But your grand prix performance…"

"My dog had died the day before my free skate." Viktor's heart broke.

"Yuuri…"

"I haven't seen him for so many years, not in person anyways. It was always press conferences, sponsorship deals, signings, and then practice, practice, practice. However, right before Sochi, my parents called me through a video chat to tell me that my dog had died. And then, right before my eyes, I saw how old my mother and father were getting. My sister, Mari, had starting smoking again. My best friend's Yuuko's kids were already so big. And then, there was me: the same old Yuuri Katsuki who had always lived, no better or no worse than the year prior.

"I was so tired Viktor of standing still and watching everyone around me get better or worse or move on. I was stuck. I needed an out. That's why I retired." Yuuri laughed. "Kind of sucks I had to end it on such a sour note.

"So I went back home. I wanted to help out at my family business: we own a hot springs, you know? I spent a few months there, and it was good. I got to see old friends, meet a few new skaters. It was fun, but you know what was killing me slowly inside? I missed the sound of the ice.

"I spent so many years here, that anywhere else could never feel like home. But at home, I could never be myself. I was a loss for such a long time."

Viktor stared, unsure of what to say at this point. Yuuri was done just yet though. He turned to him with these wide eyes.

"But then I saw your video Viktor! It was so gorgeous! I stayed in my room for hours, analyzing your skating and the modifications I could put in to really show off your style. I have always been watching you skate, but I found myself really watching how you skated and then I got really drunk one night and my old ballet teach convinced me to take a plan all the way to Russia to find you, and I guess, here I am." Yuuri gave a bitter laugh.

"Viktor, I haven't been very fair with you, as both a coach and as a collegue," his idol took a breath and looked at him with a clear expression of determination.

"I've been doing some thinking. Sorry, it sometimes takes me a little bit to figure out what I'm supposed to say and as a result, what I do say comes out a little curt, but I think I have it down." He pulls out his phone and plays a recording of Viktor's Short Program. A few seconds pass and Yuuri points to Viktor's face here.

"Right here – do you see how your body is so stiff? Right before, you were looking at Yakov, and I noticed how stoic the man was. You were so fluid in the start, and while you were able to pull off the jump, you came back to reality. Those were the moments that really killed the performance for me. And right here…"

The night continued on like that. Yuuri pointing out very precise moments where Viktor lost his role in his skating. It was so unusual for a coach to discuss the creative aspect, when Viktor was so used to jump being drilled in his head. However, all of it was not criticisms. Like Yuuri had said earlier, Viktor had the technical parts down, but he would lose in the creative aspect if he kept this up.

"People are going to get bored, especially when you have people like Leroy or my friend Phichit coming to the stage, you know? You have to show them the fire I know you have."

Viktor nodded.

"You've been pretty quiet Viktor. Certainly you must have something to say," Yuuri joked.

"No, no, it's just, I've never been told that I wasn't creative enough. It's – It's different." Viktor admitted.

Yuuri laughed. A nice laugh. Not those bitter laughs Viktor disliked.

"I suppose so. However, I don't think you need to work on stuff like technical skills. You could beat anyone on that, but the real goal isn't winning, isn't it?"

"I mean, it's nice." Viktor had a wall of gold to prove it.

Yuuri smiled at that. "It's getting late. We should be getting home. Think about what I said and maybe I'll let you on the ice again tomorrow."

"Maybe?"

Yuuri pushed his hair back to put in a ponytail and placed his glasses on. Viktor had millions of posters where Yuuri Katsuki's hair was slicked back. It was the only hairstyle the man ever wore for his performances. Simple but sleek: it was kind of like a trademark. To see it so close made Viktor's heart drop.

Yuuri Katsuki smirked at him and leaned forward while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Impress me, and then I'll make a decision," he whispered and walked away.

Viktor sat on the bench for about another 10 minutes to process what had just happened. It took another 15 minutes for him to stop blushing so hard.


End file.
